The subject matter described herein relates generally to supersonic compressor systems and, more particularly, to a supersonic compressor rotor for use with a supersonic compressor system.
At least some known supersonic compressor assemblies include an intake section, a discharge section, and at least one supersonic compressor rotor positioned between the intake section and the discharge section.
Known supersonic compressor rotors include a plurality of strakes coupled to a rotor disk. Each strake is oriented circumferentially about the rotor disk and define an axial flow channel between adjacent strakes. At least some known supersonic compressor rotors include a supersonic compression ramp that is coupled to the rotor disk. Known supersonic compression ramps are positioned within the axial flow path and are configured to form a compression wave within the flow path. Known supersonic compressor assemblies include intake sections that include axially-oriented flow paths to facilitate channeling fluid in an axial direction. Additionally, at least some known supersonic compressor assemblies include discharge sections that are configured to receive axially-oriented fluid flow from known supersonic compressor rotors.
During operation of at least some known supersonic compressor assemblies, a supersonic compressor rotor is rotated at a high rotational speed. A fluid is channeled in an axial direction from the intake section to the supersonic compressor rotor such that the fluid is characterized by a velocity that is supersonic with respect to the supersonic compressor rotor. At least some known supersonic compressor rotors discharge fluid in the axial direction. As fluid is channeled in the axial direction, the discharge section positioned downstream of the supersonic compressor rotor are required to be designed to receive an axially-oriented flow. Known supersonic compressor systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,334,990 and 7,293,955 filed Mar. 28, 2005 and Mar. 23, 2005 respectively, and United States Patent Application 2009/0196731 filed Jan. 16, 2009.